A Miss Understanding
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: this is ooc. Sasuke and Naruto go to high school and Sasuke is mad at Naruto and stuffs...sorry not good at summaries-heh heh-
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys thanx for reading!!!this is my first fic so i hape its good**

**-shepishly rubs back of head-**

**disclamer:THIS IS SHONEN AI!! BOYxBOY LOVE!!DONT LIKE DONT FLAG! ALSO I DO NOT MAKE OROWN THESE CHARACTORS! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!!!SO DON FLAG!!**

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!.....READING!.....ENTERTAINMENT......- YEAH U GET MY DRIFT.

* * *

A Miss Understanding

~sasuke POV~

"sasuke!sasuke,wait!"naruto rain toward a fuming raven haired boy. sasuke didn't stop walking."sasuke!wait! I'm sorry i-"naruto stopped mid-sentence,be cause sasuke glared at him with hate. 'naruto I'm sorry...yeah like I could say that...damn fucking uchiha pride!'. the blond took a step back and said shakily"didn't mean it...."  
"Hn. you thought i cared?you really are a dobe." 'I do care, naruto I do...I'm sorry..'and with that sasuke walked away. 'stupid dobe!stupid kiba!stupid everything!!' he walked to his house, glaring at anyone in his way. He finally got to the uchiha mansion to find a not left by his brother/guardian. 'huh? Aniki isn't going to be home this weekend.....oh,well.'he proceeded to the kitchen to make something for dinner. When he was done he went to take a shower. Turning the faucet, he got in. and began washing himself. He started washing his hair and it made him thinking about naruto 'hurt face when he left him 'naruto....if only I had said sorry and asked u to come over...we could have had some fun.'he chuckled 'I would have led you to my bed, and kissed your cute little lips. you would've moaned and I would have broken the kiss. Beginning to kiss down your neck and you would've moaned and started to pant.'by now sasuke was getting painfully hard and jerking himself off. 'your jacket would've come off by now. Me sucking at your nipples you moaning my name' "n-naruto!"he whisper-shouted as he came in his hand. "yeah, we would've had fun."he finished his business in the bathroom and went to bed. dreaming of his cute kitsune.  
~flash back~  
sasuke was walking to his classroom to get his things,when he heard naruto laughing followed by his name. he inched closer to the door and listened in"yeah that's so sasuke."the blond laughed"i can imagine it every morning,in the bathroom with his hair gel."kiba snickered. he could take this from naruto,naruto was adorable,but kiba was gonna die!'"yeah and him all angry cause he cant get his hair perfect."naruto giggled"than he just settles for his usual duck-butt hair!"the both laughed, sasuke snapped. He burst through the door and walked to his seat,grabbed his things and walked out.

~end flash back~naruto POV~

'oh my god sasuke wasn't supposed to hear that!damn he already hates me!'"sasuke!sasuke,wait!"sasuke didn't stop "sasuke please,sasuke!sasuke wait I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by sasuke glaring daggers at him 'he must despise me now....'naruto said trying not to cry"mean it...."

"Hn. You thought I cared? You really are a dobe."sasuke turned and walked away. Sniff. "I'm sorry....sasuke..." sniff. "don't you know I love you, teme?" naruto walked back into the school, still crying, too get his stuff and go home. He got his stuff and left. 'there must be something wrong with me.....why cant I just tell him I love him?' he wiped his tears away reaching his crappy apartment.'I bet he he would think I'm a freak.....'he he went into the kitchen to make himself some tea and ramen before bed. He ate, took a shower and fell asleep dreaming of his raven haired love.

~naruto's dream~

"nnnnnhhhaa. s-sasuke"sasuke was sucking naruto's hard member, who was almost at his limit. sasuke sucked harder pushing naruto over the edge. "s-sasuke!"all naruto could see were stars. As the pleasure faded he herd an annoying beeping sound. he looked up at sasuke who was talking, but hall he heard was this annoying beeping" and he realized it was his alarm clock, and woke up.

~end dream~

* * *

ok so I'm not going to continue ontill i get some revews to know if people are reading or not....^-^ yes i am just that mean!!


	2. Chapter 2

~NarutoPOV~

Narrator woke up agitated that he had to wake up from his dream, to go to work. 'Damn, I don't want to go to work today!' naruto thought as he was walking to his kitchen for something to eat. Looking through his cabinets and fridge, he realized they were empty. He went back to his room to check his foggy change wallet, but it was empty. "On second thought…. I better go…" naruto's stomach growled as he went to take a shower. "Shut up stomach, I know." He took a shower and left for work. Naruto works at kakashi's café. Owned by none-other than kakashi hatake, the biggest pervert he knows. Kakashi's café is a host club, fitting for the old perv. Everyday had a new theme. ' I wonder what the old perv has in-store for us today, it can't be worse than the time he had us were leather collars on there necks, leather bracelets on there wrists, the neck connected together by silver chains.' Naruto shuddered at the thought as he got there. To find kakashi was waiting for him. "Naruto! You're late! Hurry up! Your costume for the day is on your locker! Now get changed!"

"Sorry kakashi… I'll go right now." naruto said running in to the locker room. When he got to his locker, he cursed kakashi "Fucking kakashi, why do I have to wear this?" his costume of the day was a tight black corset with tiny orange bows, a black miniskirt that was striped orange with orange lacy panties. He put it on, looked in the mirror, and blushed. " Why the hell do I have to think I look hot in this?..."

"because you do, now that that's settled. Get to work!" kakashi ordered.

"ok, fine…"naruto muttered "but I don't the pervy guys touching my ass!!"

kakashi chuckled and said "I can't promise anything naru-chan!" naruto groaned and picked up his serving trey, notepad, and pen.

~SasukePOV~

Sasuke woke up late and decided it was annoying if he made breakfast, and he wanted to see kakashi. So he went to the café the pervy bastard owned. When he got there, there was a long line to get into the place. 'thank kami(1)kakashi gave me special entry.' And walked in. and looked around the kakashi for the silver-haired man, but no such luck. Than he saw a really cute blond boy, who looked oddly familiar. 'is that naruto? No it can't be! Anyway I'll ask him if he's seen kakashi.' "hey, you!" sasuke yelled to the boy, and he turned around.

~3rd POV~

naruto blushed at the all too familiar voice calling out to him, sasuke, He turned slowly. "yes? How can I help you?" 'maybe he wont recognize me?' than he heard "n-naruto? Is that you?" the kitsune only blushed more and nodded sheepishly. "when did you start working here?" sasuke was trying not to touch the smexy blond in front of him 'Damn, naruto looks so damn eatable' "about two months ago, now if that's all, I have to get back to-yelp!" just than someone snuck up behind naruto and grabbed his ass, and naruto jumped behind sasuke. "work…"he whispered shakily into sasuke's ear. "um yeah actually can you help me find kakashi?" sasuke felt sorry for his kitsune, and hate to the man who had the audacity to grab _his _kitsune's ass! 'I'm going to tear that guy limb from limb if he so much as thinks of touching naruto again!' "yeah sure, sasuke…"he looked away and said "thank you sasuke… I hate how they think I'm just here to touch and jeer at…." Naruto was on the brink of tears ' no naruto! You can't cry in front of him!' sasuke noticed this and said calmly "come on dobe. Help me look for kakashi." Naruto only nodded, took sasuke's hand, and led him to kakashi. 'n-naruto's hand is warm….' Sasuke blushed a bit. Naruto stopped in front of a big door that said 'KAKASHI'S ROOM DO NOT DISTURB' "here you are!" naruto smiled, only it seamed fake. "naruto, can you wait here…" '… I don't want him going back there alone.' "…I don't think I could find my way back…" naruto was surprised that sasuke, the ice prince that hates him as far as he knows, was being nice. Sasuke was obviously lying about not knowing how to get back to the café. So naruto nodded and knocked on the door "kakashi. Sasuke wants to see you."

"sasuke? Let him in!" and with that the raven haired boy went into the room.

~naruto POV~

naruto stayed, leaning on the wall and sliding to the floor to sit, like sasuke had asked, glad as to not have to go back to the evil men who want only to get into his pants. Naruto hugged his knees, trying not to cry. 'I wish kakashi would tell them not to touch his employees…I hate being touched…unless its sasuke.' Naruto blushed at the thought of sasuke touching him, like in his dream he had last night. Than he heard kakashi laughing and sasuke yelling something. He hugged his knees tighter 'sasuke doesn't like me like that…I bet he was just going to make fun of my outfit… yeah he's probably complaining to kakashi how horrible I look in it.'

"naruto!" naruto looked up to see sasuke crouched next him, he blushed furiously and said "s-sasuke…when did u get there?"

~sasuke POV~

sasuke walked into kakashi's office and kakashi asked "so, do u like little naru-chan's outfit?" sasuke blushed as he recalled naruto's appearance. "I'll take that as a 'I wanted to screw him right then and there.'" Kakashi chuckled as sasuke grew redder. "c-can you tell him he needs to keep that outfit." Sasuke looked the silver haired man in the eye. "sure, I was going to let him keep it anyway. He thinks he looks good in it, oh and did you know, naruto's wearing panties?" sasuke licked his lips, than remembered 'naruto doesn't like the men touching him…hell _I_ don't like other men touching naruto.' "kakashi…can't you do something about the costumers that touch him?"

"no"

"why not?!"

"cause, most of the costumers would stop coming if I told them they can't touch"

"I hate you kakashi…"

"love you too, sasu-kun"

"don't call me that…" sasuke's eye twitched "anyway, I'm hungry…so I'm going to eat, and I want naruto to accompany me."

"ok…but you'll have to pay for him."

"fine how much is it for all day?"

"200,500yen."

"ok here" sasuke paid the man and left.

He saw naruto balled up on the floor, looking about to cry. "dobe…hey! dobe! naruto!" finally naruto looked up at him with the most adorable blush sasuke has ever seen on the little blond.

~3POV~

"naruto, come on lets go." sasuke said and held out his hand to help the blond up. Naruto looked confused and said "go? But I'm working, as I trying to get money to pay bills and get food and stuff!" sasuke sighed " I bought you for the day."

"what!?!!? Sasuke-teme you can't just buy people!!" naruto got to his feet, feeling a little embarrassed that sasuke probably saw his panties. "It's ok dobe, I did it so you wouldn't have to deal with the people out there. Now please come here?" sasuke held out his hand to naruto. 'I'm going to tell him, tonight, definitely.' Naruto looked confused, really confused. 'why would sasuke do that? why was he helping him?" but confused or not naruto took his hand and smiled. "good now were do you wanna do to eat? 'cause I haven't eaten today." Sasuke smirked at the blond. "um…well I don't have any money, and since I get free food here do you just want to eat here in one of the private rooms?" 'this is stupid naruto, you know this is bad…buy his hand I so warm…'

"yeah, that sounds good. Unless you don't want to eat with me." Naruto looked up at the older male with sadden eyes "you're getting me outta the hellhole I call my job it's the least I could do!" 'and I want to…I love you…' sasuke nodded and asked "you lead the way, but don't let go. If we run into someone who does something you can just hide behind me " because he had never went into the private rooms, therefore he doesn't know were they are. And he doesn't want his naru-chan to be molested by anyone other than him. Naruto nodded 'why is he being so nice?' they were walking down a dimly lit hallway when they heard voices, one of witch naruto recognized. 'O-orochimaru what is he doing here?' naruto gripped sasuke's hand hard. sasuke whispered "naruto, what's wrong?"

"…I know that man in there…h-he really wants me…he almost raped me…."naruto silently choked out. Sasuke's eyes widened and he punned naruto close to him. "it's ok naruto. I won't let him hurt you." Naruto blushed and enjoyed how warm sasuke was. "w-were here this rooms mine…" naruto pointed to a dimly lit room, with black plush carpets and a red couch. "what was kakashi thinking?" sasuke whispered to himself. Naruto walked in and sasuke followed. "hold on I'll get you a menu, you can sit and make yourself comfortable." And with that naruto was in a room right next to it looking around. Sasuke on the other hand just sat on the nice red sofa, waiting for naruto to come back. A few minutes later naruto came back. "here sasuke pick what you want."

"what about you?"

"I'll have some ramen or-"

"no…naruto you need to eat better…now pick something besides noodles!"

"fine you pick what you want than I'll get what you get, ok?"

"ok fine…"sasuke looks at the menu for a second than said looking at naruto "um…I'm going to have the seafood sushi. Is that ok? " naruto nodded happily "give me a second, I'll go order it" sasuke nodded and naruto went to order.

~after they ate~

they were walking around aimlessly just talking, joking, having fun. "really? You've never been to an amusement park before?!" sasuke shook his head. "well we'll just have to fix that someday wont we?"

"you'll go with me?"

"w-well yeah…" naruto blushed and looked down a little flustered. the sun was setting making the sky a pinkish-red color. Naruto looked at the sky and sasuke watched the light shine off of naruto's face. "that sounds fun naruto" sasuke whispered and hugged naruto" naruto….i need to tell you something…"naruto looked up at sasuke his deep ocean blue eyes shining in the light "what sasuke?"

"I love you." sasuke kissed his rosy pink lips softly. Naruto blushed and smiled "I love you too, suke."


End file.
